Ursula's Daughter
by CrystalFabray
Summary: What if there was another descendant that came with Mal and the gang from the Isle to Auradon. This is her story.
1. Cast List

**Sophia Oceana - Alexandra Daddario**  
 **Ben Florian - Mitchell Hope**  
 **Mal - Dove Cameron**  
 **Evie - Sofia Carson**  
 **Jay - Booboo Stewart**  
 **Carlos - Cameron Boyce**  
 **Uma - China Anne McClain**  
 **Harry - Thomas Doherty**  
 **Gill - Dylan Playfair**  
 **Dizzy - Anna Cathcart**  
 **Amara - Sadie Sink**  
 **Ursula - Whoopie Goldberg**


	2. The Royal Proclimation

Ok, I'm gonna cut to the chase, that story they told you about there only being four kids who got off the Isle Of The Lost was sorta a lie, but it sorta wasn't. Yes, Belle and Beast did get married and they did become King and Queen of Auradon respectively. They did banish all the villains and sidekicks to the Isle, the interesting people. We've been trapped here for at least twenty years. Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm Sophia, the oldest of Ursula's children. So, as I was saying, we have no magic, Wi-Fi, and we are technically under lock and key with a magical barrier to essentially keep us here. No escape, no way to leave what-so-ever, until one day. Here is that story.

 _BELLE AND BEAST'S CASTLE - AURADON - NARRATOR'S POV_

Crowned Prince Benjamin was getting fitted for his coronation suit. He was gazing out the window at the Isle, as the royal tailor was taking down measurements on his notepad, just as King Beast and Queen Belle walked into the room, there arms linked. "How is it possible you're going to be crowned King next month, you're just a baby!" Beast exclaimed, a smile gracing his face,

"He's turning sixteen dear," His wife reminded him,

"Hey pops," Ben said, he had an idea but was afraid on how to tell his parents,

"Sixteen, it's far too young to be crowned King," Beast explained, as he took of his glasses and put them in his inside jacket pocket, "I didn't make a good decision until I was, 42." He stated. Belle then turned on him,

"Uh, you decided to marry me at 28." She reminded him again,

"Well, it was either you or a teapot." Beast winked at Ben, as Belle rolled her eyes, "Kidding." He said,

"Mum, Dad," Ben started, as he tried to get of the podium he was standing on while getting measured, but the tailor held him back, "I've chosen my first official proclamation," His parents shared a happy look, there son was growing up, "I've decided, that the children on the Isle Of The Lost be given a chance, to live here in Auradon." He stated. Bell dropped the shirt she was holding, as both of there mouths dropped open, "Every time I look out to the island I feel like they have been abandoned." He explained, walking off the podium,

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" Beast clarified, pointing out the window at the Isle,

"We start of with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most." He said, his mother understood but her husband, not so much. "I've already chosen them." Ben continued with a smile,

"Have you?" Beast asked, stepping towards his son. Belle placed a hand on her husband's shoulder,

"I gave you a second chance." Belle told him. She then turned to Ben, "Who are there parents?" She asked,

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, Maleficent...and Ursula." The tailor yelped and dropped his notepad,

"URSULA!" Beast shouted, "She is not only the worst villain in the land, but in the underwater kingdom!" He ranted,

"Dad, just hear me out here-"

"I won't hear of it." The tailor bowed and quickly exited the room, "They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!"

"Dad, there children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" Ben asked, "Dad…?" He pleaded,

"I suppose, the children are innocent." Beast replied after a few moments of silence, he started to walk towards the door out of the bedroom. Belle walked up to her son and straightened his jacket,

"Well done." She complimented her son, not many people could argue with Beast and win.

 _THE ISLE OF THE LOST_

A girl with white hair, tied up into a messy ponytail, was looking around to find what she could steal next, her teal eyes glinted with mischief. She wore a aqua singlet top, a worn leather jacket that had a seashell print on it and black leggings with a pair of worn out black boots. As she walked down town, people scattered,

 _Sophia -_

 _They say I'm trouble_

 _They say I'm bad_

 _They say I'm evil_

 _And that makes me glad_

 _Jay -_

 _A dirty no-good_

 _Down to the bone_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _Can't take me home_

 _Mal -_

 _So I've got some mischief_

 _In my blood_

 _Evie -_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I never got no love_

 _Carlos -_

 _They think I'm callous_

 _A low-life hood_

 _I feel so useless_

 _Misunderstood_

 _Sophia, Mal and Evie -_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _Chorus -_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _Sophia -_

 _Call me a schemer_

 _Call me a freak_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just... unique!_

 _Jay -_

 _What, me? A traitor?_

 _Ain't got your back?_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _What's up with that?_

 _Mal - So I'm a misfit_

 _Evie - So I'm a flirt_

 _Evie- I broke your heart?_

 _Mal - I made you hurt?_

 _Carlos -_

 _The past is past_

 _Forgive, forget_

 _The truth is..._

 _You ain't seen nothing yet!_

 _Sophia, Mal and Evie -_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _Chorus -_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

As the song finished, a lady with a baby in a wagon walked by. Sophia quickly grabbed the lollipop that the baby was enjoying and showed it off to the group of people that assembled. Then, just as quickly as the crowd appeared, it vanished, people fleeing in terror. Yes all the people on the Isle were bad, but Sophia's mother was worse,

 _SOPHIA'S POV_

I watched as the crowd disappeared, I knew why. I turned around to see two bodyguards, the familiar stench of dead fish was in the air. "Hello Mother," I greeted, my mother pushed away the guard with her tentacle's.

"Ugh, stealing candy, Sophia. I thought I taught you better." My mother said with mock disappointment. I rolled my eyes and held out the candy for her to see,

"I stole it from a baby…" I told her and she smiled, her sharp teeth glinting.

"That's my wicked little eel." She congratulated me as she plucked the candy from my hand. She than spat on it and put it under her armpit, "Give it back the insolent land dweller." She said, as she gave it to one of her henchmen,

"Mother..." I sighed,

"It's the actions you take, Sophia, that create the line between mean and truly evil." She said, "When I was your age, I was, conquering entire oceans." I mouthed along with the last part, "You-walk with me." She continued as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and a tentacle around my waist while walking me forward a bit "All I want to do is teach you how to be just like me."

"I know that Mother, and I'll do better." I promised her,

"OH, there's news!" She suddenly exclaimed, walking back in front of the group. I jumped in surprise, following her and standing in the leader position in front of my friends, "I drowned the lead, You five have been chosen to go to a different school, in Auradon!" She explained like it was a good thing! The gang (Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos) tried to run but Mother's henchmen held them back,

" _WHAT!_ " I exclaimed, looking at her like she was crazy, "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" I told her, a look of disgust etched on my face,

"And perfect Prince's!" Evie gushed, as she stepped up beside me, I gave her 'the look' which essentially means 'shut up'. "Ugh!" She added in mock disgust,

"Yeah, they don't really like my artistic design." Mal complained, as she gestured to a wonderful spray painted portrait of her mother, Maleficent,

"Yeah, I don't do uniforms, unless it's leather. Your feelin me?" Jay held up a had for a high five but Carlos just ignored him and took a step closer to my mother,

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon, Mum said there rabid pack animals who eats boys who don't behave…" He trailed off. Jay snuck up behind him and barked in his ear. Carlos jumped back and Jay chuckled.

"Yeah Mother were not going!" I told her,

"You think it's small urchin, it's all about both sea and land domination," Mother declared, "KNUCKLEHEADS!" She called out to her henchmen as she turned around and walked away. "Sophia~" Mother called out. I followed her reluctantly, as my friends trailed behind. Mother sat on her make-do throne, the other villains were spread around the room. "You will go, you will find the Fairy Godmother, and you will bring be back her magic wand." She paused from filing her nails to blow on them. "Easy peasy." Mother said,

"What's in it for us?" I asked her, uninterested,

"Matching underwater castle's, hers and hers crowns." She said,

"I think she meant, us." Carlos said, as Mal waved her hand around to gesture to all of us. Mother threw the nail file and it landed with a thud behind her. She gestured for me to come forward,

"It's all about you and me darling. Do you like watching innocent people suffer?" Mother inquired leaning towards me,

"Well yeah! I mean who dosn-" Mother cut me off,

"Then get me the wand! And you and I could see that and so much more! And with that wand and my magic, I will be able to bend both good," Mother raised her right arm, "And evil," She raised her left arm, "To my will!" She cried.

"Our will?" Evil Queen called from the end of the long table in the middle,

"Our will, our will." Mother responded. She clicked her fingers to get my attention, "And if you refuse, your grounded for the rest of you life missy." I looked at her with my eyes wide,

"What-Mother!" I started to protest. Mother then looked directly into my eyes and I looked directly into hers. We did this regularly - a staring contest. I held my gaze for as long as I could but I looked away from the sheer pressure of my mother. "Fine, whatever." I conceded,

"I win!"

"Evie, my little evil-ette in training," Evil Queen called, "You just find yourself a prince with a big castle, and a mother-in-law wing."

"And lots and lots of mirrors!" Evie and her mother said together, Evie started to laugh.

"No laughing, wrinkle's!" Evil Queen said, and Evie's smile vanished,

"Mal is going. As much as I respect you and you daughter, Ursula, she will need all the help she can get." Maleficent decided, Mal had no say in it whatsoever,

"Well they're not taking my Carlos because I'd miss him too much." Cruella said, stroking her son's cheek,

"Really Mum?" Carlos asked, hopeful,

"Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur and scrape the bunions off my feet!" She lifted a leg so Carlos could hold it,

"Yeah maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst…" He suggested, dropping the leg,

"Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon," Cruella reminded him,

"Oh, no, I'm not going!" Carlos said, frightened,

"Well Jay isn't going either, I need him to stock the shelves in my store!" Jafar said, "What did you score?" He asked his son. Jay then brought out an assortment of different trinkets he had stolen, the last of which being a lamp. "A Lamp!" Jafar exclaimed, dropping everything he was holding as he started to rub it.

"Dad-Dad, I already tried," Jay told his father, who dropped the lamp,

"Argh," Jafar groaned,

"Well, Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow." Evil Queen said, as her daughter touched the space between her eyebrows,

"What is wrong with you all?!" Mother shouted, "People used to cower at the mention of our names!" She cried, pulling me by the arm and pushing me into a chair, "For twenty years I have searched for a way off this island! For twenty years they have robbed us of our revenge. Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men."

"Ow..." Evil Queen said,

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated Genie."

"I will-" Jafar started,

"Revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her prince."

"They shall suffer..." Maleficent muttered,

"Revenge on each Dalmatian that escaped your clutches!" Mother pointed at Cruella,

"Oh, but they didn't get Baby." Cruella stroked the stuffed Dalmatian on her jacket, "They didn't get the BABY!" She wheezed. I rolled my eyes.

"And I! Ursula!" Mother yelled to get everyone's attention again. "The most evil of them all, I shall finally get my revenge on Ariel, and her land loving prince..." Mother finished, taking a small mirror out of the Evil Queen's hand. "Villains!"

"Yes?" Jafar said, with something in his mouth,

"Our day has come. E.Q, give her the magic mirror." Mother gave back the mirror and the Evil Queen gave it to her daughter,

"This is your magic mirror?" Evie asked, slightly disappointed,

"Well it ain't what it used to be, then neither are we!" Evil Queen, my mother and Maleficent chuckled, "It will help you find things."

"Like a prince!" Evie imagined,

"Like my waistline," The former queen joked,

" _Like the magic wand!_ Hello!" Mother exclaimed,

"Hello!" Evil Queen mocked,

"I need my book. My spell book. Ah! The safe." Mother said, walking over to the fridge, "I can never get this thing open, Queen! Help me!" the Evil Queen waked over to the fridge, "It's broken!" Mother declared,

"Voila!" The Queen opened up the fridge with ease,

"Come honey, come." Mother beckoned me. I hurried over as she brought out her Spell Book, it was a simple brown book with a golden embroidered shell on the front cover. "It doesn't work here but, it will in Auradon." She turned to the Evil Queen, "Remember when we were speeding evil and ruining lives?"

"Like it was yesterday."

"And now you will be making your own memories." She told me, as she started to hand me the book, but then she snatched it away, "By doing exactly as I tell you." She smacked the book into my chest. Maleficent bought out her own spell book to give to Mal.

"Here, help out Sophia." She said, handing her book to her daughter. A horn then sounded outside as the Evil Queen closed the fridge door,

"Let's get this party started!" Jay exclaimed. Mother pulled my aside to the balcony. She opened the doors and stepped through,

"The future of the free world rests on you shoulders." Mother placed her arm on my shoulder, "Don't blow it." She warned. She walked back inside, I looked longingly at Auradon, _One day, I will be as powerful as my Mother_ I silently promised. "Sophia!" Mother called, I took one more look at Auradon before I followed my mother.


	3. Welcome To Auradon

In front of my house sat a stretch limo, adorned with a mini crown. I walked up to the door, everyone was already in. "Bye Uma. Stay evil." I told my sister. She had long teal hair and dark skin like our Father. Our mother, Ursula, had me first, and I was a splitting image of her, minus the purple skin and tentacle's. Uma was second, she had dark skin like Father. She usually hangs out with Harry, the son of Captain Hook and Gill, the son of Gaston. I can tell she wants to go to Auradon instead of Mal, she hates Mal with a passion, but she won't tell me. I looked up at the balcony and saw my Mother looking down at me. She gave me the 'I've got my eye on you' gesture. I gave a curt nod and hopped in the limo. I sat in between Mal and Evie. Mal was looking through her spell book while Evie was opening up her makeup case.

"Bring home the gold!" Jafar called out to his son.

"Bring home a puppy!" Cruella demanded,

"Bring home a prince!" The Evil Queen shouted at Evie,

"Bring home my spinning wheel!" Maleficent yelled out to her daughter. The Limo drove out of the run down street. Jay and Carlos instantly went to grab some candy. Evie then started to brush my cheek with makeup,

"Your looking a little washed up." she said, I pushed her hand out of the way and wiped my cheek to get the makeup off me,

"E, stop, I'm plotting." I told her, as I started to plait my hair,

"Well it's not very attractive." She stated, biting into a blue candy on a stick,

"Oh, these," Carlos started, hitting Jay on the arm, "There salty like nuts but sweet like I don't know what."

"Let me see." Jay said. Carlos opened his mouth, showing Jay the chewed up piece. Jay grabbed the half eaten candy from Carlos' hand and popped into his mouth. Mal was playing around with a button. She pressed it as I looked out the driver's windshield window, my eyes widened,

"Look!" I exclaimed. We were heading straight to the magic barrier,

"It's a trap!" Carlos yelped. We all huddled together, fearing the worst. Mal and I held onto each other for dear life. When nothing happened, we sat up, "What just happened?" Carlos asked, Evie looked out the driver's windshield window. A bridge, made out of yellow bricks was spread out before us. **(A/N Follow the yellow brick road! Ok I'll stop….)**

"It must be magic!" Evie exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. Mal turned to the driver and taped the button she pressed,

"Hey, did this little button just open up the magic barrier?" She asked,

"No, this one opens the magic barrier." The limo driver said, holding up a gold button, "That one opens my garage, and this one…" He pushed a button on the dashboard that closed the partition.

"Ok," I started, turning back around, "Nasty...I like that guy." I stated. We drove until we reached a driveway to a school that looked like a castle. During the ride, I wrote in my notebook. When I was a child, i found a notebook with writing on the first page. Since then, whenever I wasn't causing havoc on the Island I wrote. Stories where the villains won and the hero's lose. The sign at the front of the school driveway said 'Welcome To Auradon Prep - Goodness Doesn't Get Any Better' I physically had to put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from barfing. Jay and Carlos tumbled out of the car, each tugging on the end of a posh scarf.

"You got everything else, why do you want whatever-this-is!" Carlos screeched as the band that was playing came to an abrupt stop,

"Because _you_ want it!" Jay replied, still pulling. We then noticed that three people, two girls and a boy, had approached us. The older lady was a teacher, obviously, she had brown hair styled neatly wearing a blue dress with a pink bow. The girl had brown hair and caramel skin. I had to admit, the boy was kinda cute, he had honey blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Guys, guys, we have an audience!" Mal said through gritted teeth. Jay spit out a candy he was holding in his teeth.

"Just cleaning up!" Jay said, looking at the people as he pulled Carlos to his feet,

"Leave it like you found it~!" The lady sang, "And by that I mean just leave it." she said seriously. Jay grabbed everything from the limo and threw it back in. Jay then saw the girl with the caramel skin, he walked up to her,

"Hello foxy," He said flirtatiously, "The name's, Jay." She laughed for a second then stopped,

"Welcome to Auradon prep." The lady said, putting her head between the two of them, "I'm fairy Godmother, headmistress." She gave a little curtsy,

" _The_ Fairy Godmother!" I faked surprise, "As in, Bibbidy-Bobbidy-Boo?" I asked, waving my hand around like I was waving a wand,

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-you-know-it." She said with a smile,

"Yeah you know, I've always wondered what it felt like for cinderella when you appeared, out of nowhere with the sparkly wand, and warm smile." I forced a smile and acted like a good little girl, which internally I was cringing. "And that sparkly wand!" I repeated,

"That was a long time ago, and as I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future!" She waved her hands in front of her face to indicate magic. The boy stepped forward,

"It's so good to finally meet you all." He said with a smile, "I'm Ben-"

" _Prince_ Benjamin." The girl with caramel skin interrupted, "Soon to be king!" She gushed,

"You had me at 'Prince'" Evie sighed, "My mum's a Queen, which makes me a Princess." She stepped up and curtsied.

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here." She said, "And neither do you." Evie stood up straight and glared daggers at her.

"This is Audrey." Ben said awkwardly.

" _Princess_ Audrey." She corrected, "His girlfriend." Audrey grabbed his hand possessively, tucked her chin and gave a smile. "Right Bennyboo?" Ben gave a short laugh. I tried my hardest not to gag. The headmistress held both of their hands,

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you all tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut!" She threw open Ben and Audrey's hands. "But the library hours are from eight to eleven and we do have a little thing about curfews." She explained, then she left with the band in toe. There was a second of silence before Ben spoke again.

"It is so so-" Ben went to shake hands with Jay but he punched Ben in the arm, "Good to finally meet you all." He shook Mal's hand and moved onto me. He held my hand a little too long. He got out of his trance as I took my hand out of his. "This a momentous occasion, and one I hope will go down history. Chocolate?" Ben asked as he shook Carlos' hand, "As the day our two people's began to heal." He continued,

"Or the day you showed five people where the bathrooms are!" I said, imitating his tone,

"A little bit over the top?" He asked me, smiling,

"A little more than just a bit." I responded,

"Well, so much for my first impression." We locked eyes, I gave a short laugh and looked away.

"Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" Audrey asked, looking at Mal, who rolled her eyes, "You know what I totally don't blame you Mother trying to kill my parents and stuff." She looked around at all of us, "Oh, my mum's Aurora. Sleeping-"

"Beauty." Mal interjected, "Yeah I've heard the name. And I totally do not blame your grandparents inviting _everyone in the whole world_ except my mother, to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge!"

"Totes!" Mal plastered on a giant fake smile. They both laughed and dropped out at the same time.

"Ok! So how bout a tour?" Ben asked, trying to divert the conversation. Audrey linked her arm with Ben's as he turned. "Auradon prep was originally built over three hundred years ago and was converted into a high school by my father, when he became King." He explained as we approached a statue of King Beast. Ben clapped his hands twice and the statue started to change shape until. Carlos yelped and jumped into Jay's arms. Ben looked over at him, "Carlos, It's OK, my father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man, to show that anything is possible."

"Does he shed much?" I asked,

"Yeah, Mum won't let him on the couch." Ben said seriously. We shared a small laugh. We continued into the school.

"So do you have magic, here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" I asked,

"Yeah, it exists, but it's pretty much retired." Ben explained, "All of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who _happen_ to be Kings and Queens." Mal rolled her eyes,

"That's true!" Audrey piped up as she moved Ben's arm to wrap around her shoulder, "Or royal blood goes back hundreds of years!" She bragged, trying to make us jealous. Ben gave an awkward chuckle and looked as if he wanted to get his arm off Audrey,

"Doug! Doug come down here!" Ben called, moving over towards a boy with glasses and a band uniform, Audrey gave us a small smile and fixed her jacket, trying to seem like she wasn't fazed that her boyfriend technically left her with the Villain Kids. Ben wrapped his arm around Doug's shoulders, "Guys, this is Doug, he'll show you around and help with your schedule." Ben walked back over to us, "I'll see you later ok?" He said, looking mostly at me, "And if you need anything, feel free to-"

"Ask Doug!" Audrey interrupted, we shared a laugh like she and Mal exchanged before. She took ahold of Ben's hand and lead (read dragged) him away.

"Hey guys, I'm Dopey's son." Doug introduced, "As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Grumpy, Sleepy and…" He trailed off after seeing Evie, "Hi-ho." Evie sashayed over to him,

"Evie, Evil Queen's daughter." She said flirtatiously, Doug snapped out of his daze,

"So yeah, about your classes I put in the requirements already." I stepped behind him and looked over his shoulder, "History of Woodsman and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet and," He cleared his throat, "Remedial Goodness 101." He said sheepishly,

"Let me guess," I popped a chewy candy in my mouth **(A/N Let's just say it was a Zappo)** "New class?" I asked, Doug nodded his head. I dropped the wrapper on the floor, "Come on guys, let's go find our dorms." I started up the nearest staircase,

"Uh, your dorms are _that_ way guys." Doug pointed to the staircase on the other side. We turned around and walked over to the staircase he was pointing at. "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Grumpy, Sleepy and…." Doug trailed off, trying to remember his other uncle. Mal, Evie and I walked into our room, and the only work I can describe it was _pink_. It was horrid. There were three pink beds, three white dressers, photos of prissy princesses who, I am assuming, had lived in this dorm previously, there was one desk and a table in the middle.

"This place is so amaz-" Evie started to say before Mal and I cut her off,

"Gross." We said in unison,

"I know right, amazingly _gross_ ew." Evie corrected,

"I am going to need some serious sunscreen." I said, "M, E." I pointed to the windows as I flopped onto the middle bed,

"Phew, that is much better." Mal stated.

 **Crystal - Hello! Welcome to my new story! Sorry I haven't posted. I've had a lot going on and haven't been able to post!**


	4. The Museum

After a while we went to go see how the boys were holding up in their room. It was way better than ours. It had dark colours, the beds were better and I wish I could stay here rather than that prissy pink room I have. When we walked in, Carlos was playing a game while Jay was emptying his pockets. "Jay! What are you doing?" Mal asked, I tuned out of their conversation and turned to Carlos.

"What 'ca doing C?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Soph, you gotta check this out!" Carlos handed me the controls and instructed me how to use it. I was actually pretty good. I handed the controls over to Jay as he came over. I saw that everybody was distracted, everybody except Mal. Yes I know I played the game but Carlos is to cute to resist his please.

"Guys! Do I need to remind you what were all here for?!" I asked,

"Fairy Godmother, blah blah blah, Magic wand, blah blah blah!" Jay joked. Evie and Carlos started to laugh,

"This is our ONE chance! To prove ourselves to our parents!" Mal shouted, everybody stopped laughing.

"To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel!" I said right after. "Yeah?" I got a round of 'yeah' back. "Evie, mirror me." Mal, Evie and I sat down at the table as Carlos and Jay stood behind us.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the-in my hand, where does Fairy Godmother's wand...stand?" The mirror showed the wand.

"There is is!" Mal gasped,

"Zoom out." Carlos suggested,

"Magic mirror, not so close." Evie whispered into the mirror, it showed the world, "Closer," I showed the continent as Carlos typed something into the computer, "Closer," It showed the country, "Closer!" The mirror showed a building with a sign of it,

"Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three!" Carlos started to walk away but Jay grabbed his arm,

"Stop!" Jay exclaimed,

"It's in a museum! Do we know where that is?" I wondered.

"Two point three miles from here." Carlos said, turning the laptop to show us. I walked out of the room to see if anybody was there, luckily nobody was. "Come on!" I whisper-shouted and ran out into the hallway.

"Carlos!" Mal turned and called him as he was still playing the game.

"Coming!" He called back, running to catch up with us. We arrived at the Museum in no time flat.

"Check your mirror." I whispered to Evie,

"Is my mascara smudged?" She asked, holding the Mirror to her face, observing herself,

"Yeah. While you're at it, how's bout you find us _the wand!_ " Mal said sarcastically.

"Sure! This way!" Evie said, running off in a different direction. We made it to a set of doors, when we peeked through, we saw a guard. He turned around to the doors and we moved. Mal and Evie went to the right, Carlos and Jay went to the left and I ducked down. After a minute, we looked to see if the guard was looking the other way, he was, so we resumed our original positions. The guard was in front of a set of monitors displaying different items. There was a glass slipper, a trident, a gold egg, a rose and a lamp. A Spindle, more specifically Maleficent's spindle, was displayed on a pedestal.

" _That's_ your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay laughed,

"Yeah, it's kinda dorky." Carlos added,

"It's magic, it doesn't have to look scary!" Mal defended, as she brought out her spell book. _"Magic spindle, do not liger, make my victim prick a finger."_ She commanded, the security guard just turned to look at the Spindle,

"Impressive." Jay said sarcastically,

"I got chills!" Carlos remarked, holding up his arm,

"Ok, you know what!" I said, taking Mal's book. I found another spell and showed it to her,

 _"Prick the finger, brick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep."_ She read. The guard slowly stood up and admired the spindle. He then raised his hand to the point and pricked his finger. He let out a yawn, laid down on the dias and promptly fell asleep. "Not so dorky now huh?" Mal taunted as she griped the door handle and tried to open it. It was obviously locked.

"Stand back." Jay said smugly. I quickly flicked through my spell book and found a spell.

 _"Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick."_ I recited. The doors flew open just as Jay went to kick them down. He landed on his but in the entrance way with an audible thud. Mal, Evie and myself started to laugh. "You coming?" I kicked Jay as I passed him. I put my finger to my lips to tell the others to be quiet. We edged past the guard and quickly started to search the rooms. We eventually made it to a room called 'Gallery Of Villains' It had statues of all our parents.

"Mummy?" Evie whispered, looking at a statue if the Evil Queen in all her former glory.

"Killer…" Jay muttered, eyeing a statue of his father.

"I will never forget Mother's Day again." Carlos whimpered, standing in fright at a statue of Cruella chasing some Dalmatians,

"Why did they make her gold? She is as scary enough as is. Why make her gold?" I choked out. There was a gold statue on the far back of the room. Maleficent and the Evil Queen were on her right while Cruella and Jafar were on her left.

"Well," Jay clapped his hands once and bought us out of our trance. "Let's bounce!" He started to walk away, "Let's go!" We all took one last look at our parents statue's before walking out. We kept on looking through rooms and I noticed Mal was unusually quiet. I looked behind me and saw that she wasn't there.

"Where's Mal?" I asked, looking around,

"I'll go get her." Evie said, walking back the way we came. Mal and Evie joined us once we found the wand. Jay whooped and ran down the stairs to get closer to the Wand. He was on the other side of the wand when we reached him. Jay then started to duck underneath the railing.

"Jay don't." I warned him. He gave me a smirk, ducked underneath the railing and held his hand out. "No! Wait! Don't!" Jay touched the force field and was thrown back over the railing. We all blocked our ears trying to protect them from the harsh siren that was blaring.

"A forcefield _and_ a siren!" Carlos complained,

"That's just a little excessive." Jay grunted, trying to get up.

"Let's go!" I ushered everybody to leave. We ran past the 'Gallery Of Villains' and towards the exit. When we got to the entryway, we stopped and waited for Carlos as he was trying to stop the alarm. "Carlos!" I whispered franticly.

"Your welcome." He said, walking towards us. We ran out of the Museum and back to the school.

"Way to go Jay!" I shouted at him. "Now we have to go to school tomorrow!"


	5. The First Day Of School

After a well deserved sleep, I sluggishly pulled on my clothes for today. I was put on a pair of blue denim shorts and a teal workout singlet. I slipped on teal flats that covered my toes but had a buckle around my ankle. I played my hair into a fishtail braid and let it fall on my shoulder. I grabbed my grey and aqua book bag and headed towards Remedial Goodness 101, a class that Fairy Godmother herself was teaching. "If someone hands you a crying baby, do you A - Curse it. B - Lock it in a tower. C - give it a bottle. Or D - Carve out it's heart." Fairy Godmother asked us. We were all completely out of it. Evie acted like she was paying attention but wasn't. Carlos and Jay were staring blankly at the blackboard. Mal was sketching the wand. I was flipping through my spell book. Evie's hand shot up.

"What was the second one?" She asked innocently,

"Ok anybody else?" Fairy Godmother asked us, "Sophia." My head shot up,

"C - Give it a bottle." I responded, bored,

"Correct. Again!" Fairy Godmother gushed,

"You are on fire girl!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I just pick the one that sounds like the most boring thing to do." I told them,

"Oh!" Carlos sighed,

"That makes so much sense." Evie whispered. Mal gave her a 'Duh' look. Then, a girl in a pale blue dress with a blue bow in her hair rushed past us and up to the Fairy Godmother. I nudged Evie and Mal who were on either side of me.

"Hello dear one!" Fairy Godmother said sweetly,

"Hi! You need to sign off an early dismissal for the coronation!" The girl shoved a clipboard into the Fairy Godmother's hands as she looked fearfully at us. We all exchanged glances.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter Jane." Fairy Godmother said, not looking at us,

"Mum!" Jane looked back at her.

"It's Ok." Jane's mother assured, she gave Jane back the clipboard. "Jane this is everyone." Fairy Godmother pushed Jane towards us.

"Hi! Don't mind me! As you were." Jane gave a small courtesy. She squeaked and sped us as she walked past our tables.

"Let's continue." Fairy Godmother turned back to the chalkboard. "You find a vial of poison. Do you A - Put it in the King's wine." Evie's hand went slightly up. "B - Paint it on an apple." Evie, Mal and I all gave a short laugh at that. "Or C - Turn it over to the proper authorities." Everybody's hands shot up except mine and Mal's. Jay and Carlos fought to get picked. "Jay."

"C - You turn it over to the proper authorities." He said smugly.

"I was gonna say that." Carlos protested, slapping Jay's arm.

"But I said it first." Jay trapped Carlos in a headlock and started giving him a noogie.

"Boy's." Fairy Godmother warned, tapping her pointer stick lightly on the podium. Jay and Carlos ignored her. I looked up at her and gave her a sorta sheepish smile. "Boys!" She said loudly, catching their attention. "I would encourage you to use that energy on the Tourney field." Pointing at a green field outside the classroom window.

"Oh no." Carlos said, pushing Jay off him, "Whatever that is we-we'll pass." After 'Remedial Goodness 101' had ended, Mal, Evie and I went to our lockers to get our things for our next class with the good guys. Ugh. Evie waited at mine and Mal's lockers while we got our things. Then we heard an obnoxious laugh cut through the air. Audry. I looked up to see her, Ben and another boy.

"Hey." I heard the boy say to Ben, "Those kids are trouble."

"Bye Mal, bye Soph." Evie walked away. I peeked past my locker to see him looking pointedly at Mal and I. They all went quiet when Mal slammed her locker shut and stomped past them.

"Come on Chad," Ben replied, not phased at all by Mal's behavior. "Give them a chance."

"No offence Baby Bear," I snorted at Audrey's second ridiculous nickname for Ben. "But you're just too trusting! I know your mum fell in love with a big, nasty beast that turned out to be a prince! But with my mum, and everybody else's, the Wicked Sea Witch was just the Wicked Sea Witch, that girl's mother!" She hissed the last bit, nodding in my direction.

"I think you're wrong about them." I heard Ben say. I saw Ben walk over to me and I closed my locker. "Hey." He greeted,

"Hey." I replied, narrowing my eyes.

"How was your first day at school?" He inquired, leaning on the lockers.

"Super." I said sarcastically,

"You know, Mal should really get this talent off the lockers and into Art class." Ben stated, looking at a large black and green silhouette of Maleficent with the words 'Long Live Evil' in it. "I could, sign her up?" I then saw Jane walk past us with a squeak. My eyes followed her as she went into the bathroom. I looked back at Ben.

"I'll ask her." Ben gave a small mile. I flashed a smile at him and turned around, flicking my ponytail in his face. I followed Jane into the bathroom, my spellbook tucked tightly under my arm. When I entered the bathroom, Jane's eyes went wide as she saw me in the mirror. "Hey!" I said cheerfully. "It's Jane right? I've alwaysed love that name. Jane!"

"That's cool." Jane said quietly before she turned and started to walk away,

"Please. Don't go." I stepped in her path. She stopped in her tracks, frightened. I looked down at my feet, trying to act vulnerable. "I guess, I was trying to make a friend, here in Auradon. But with your mother as the the Headmistress, you must have a lot of friends."

"Hardly." She replied,

"Really?" I asked, faking surprise, "Even with your own, um, personality?"

"I'd rather be pretty." She confessed. "Like you." I smiled, I had a plan B.

"You know, I was flipping through my spellbook and I think I found just the spell." I told her. I flicked through my spell book and found the spell. "Beware forswear, replace the old, with brand new hair." I recited. I flicked my hand in a few directions and Jane's head followed them. She then had long, thick, wavy dark brown hair. Jane looked at herself in the mirror. "You almost don't know your other features anymore." I complimented. Jane turned to me with a huge smile.

"Do my nose!" Jane tapped my book,

"Sorry, but I've been practicing and I haven't been able to change things like that yet." I apologised not so sincerely, but it looks like she bought it.

"It's ok." She responded.

"What about your mother's wand?"

"What?"

"Well, since she is the most powerful," I had to force that out. Obviously my Mother is more powerful than her. "Person in Auradon. Cant she use magic to give you what you want?"

"She doesn't use the Wand anymore. She believes the real magic is in the books, and not the spell book, books with history and stuff."

"What a rip." I scoffed, "I mean, she used magic on Cinderella, who got her happily ever after. Doesn't she want you to get yours?" I questioned,

"Of course, but she believes to earn your happily ever after you need to work on the inside, not the outside. You know stuff like that…" Jane trailed off, looking sad,

"That's the face!" I exclaimed, pointing at her. Jane looked up at me, shocked, "Yeah! And then just look really, really sad like your heart is about to break." I elaborated. I put on a sad face and made my voice sound vulnerable "'Oh mother, I just don't understand why you can't make be beautiful too.'" I finished and gave Jane a huge smile.

"You think that would work?" Jane asked, a smile on her face,

"Yeah that's what Cinderella did and your mother Bibbidy-Bobbidy-Boo-ed the living daylights out of her." Jane gave a small laugh, "And hey." I sat in the space between the two sinks on the vanity. "If your mother does break out the old wand, please invite me."

"If I can convince Mum, you're so there."

"Yay!" I said softly, lightly clapping my hands,

"Bye." Jane picked up her purse, waved and left the bathroom.

"Bye." I called back to her. I gave a sinister smirk crept onto my face, phase one of the plan complete. I hopped off the bathroom vanity and strutted to my next class, my spellbook tucked tightly underneath my arm. The good kids parted for me like I owned the place, which in a couple of days, I will rule Auradon alongside my Mother.

TIMESKIP AFTERNOON

Evie, Mal, Jane and myself were in our dorm room. Jane was passing in front of us, Mal was sketching something, Evie was sewing a dress, and me being the only responsible one, was doing my homework. If we have to suffer I might as well pretend to be good get on the teacher's good side. "Mum said 'If a boy can't find the beauty within then he's not worth it.' Can you believe that? What world does she live in!" Jane ranted, and sat on Evie's bed,

"Auradon." I scoffed, writing down a formula.

"Mal, Soph, do you like?" Evie asked, holding up the dress she was sowing,

"Yeah." Mal said,

"It's cute. Brings out your eyes." I continued, quickly looking at the dress before going back to my homework,

"I know." Evie complimented herself,

"I'll never get a boyfriend." Jane said,

"Boyfriends are overrated." I said, going from my math homework to a 'Villain History' paper that I had to write. Hah! I'm going to ace this.

"How would you know Soph, you've never had one." Evie accused,

"It's cause I don't need one E." I looked up at her, "There a waste of time." I finished, starting to wright. Evie gasped,

"I forgot to do Chad's homework!" She jumped up and went to get Chad's backpack, "Oh no. Oh no, no, no no!" She sat down next to me. I handed her the math sheet that we had to do cause Chad and I were in the same math class. "Thanks Soph." She said, taking the sheet from me.

"And this is exactly what I mean." I said, as Evie started on the homework. There was a knock at our door and a girl came through. I thought Auradonians were supposed to be nice and respect people's space? Apparently not. The girl had short black hair cut into a bob. She looked chinese. Daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang probably.

"Hey guys! I'm Lonnie." She introduced. She was met with blank stares. "My mum's Mulan?" Bingo. "No? Ok. I love What you've done with Jane's hair and I know you guys hate us and well, you're evil. But do you think you can do mine?" She asked, I turned to her in my seat,

"Why would I do that?"

"I'll pay you fifty dollars." She replied, holding out a purse that jingled with coins.

"Good answer." Evie said. She stood up and snaced the purse from Lonnie's hand. "I need to buy more material. Let's see, I'm thinking we lose the bangs, maybe some layers-" Lonnie cut her off,

"Oh, no, no, no! I want it cool." She turned to look at Mal, "Like Sophia and Mal." I looked up at her,

"Realy. The split ends too?" Mal glared at Evie. Evie shook the pouch with the money in it.

"Mal. you're closer to my book. You do it." I said, going back to my work. Mal groaned and got my book on the middle bed.

"Beware forswear, replace the old, with cool hair." Mal recited. As the same Jane, Mal moved her finger and Lonnie's head moved with it. Her bob transformed into long brown wavy hair. Lonnie went to look in the full length mirror.

"I know. I know." Evie put her arm around Lonnie. "It looks like a mop on your head. Let's cut it off, layer it-" Lonnie once again cut Evie off,

"No, no, no! I-I love it!" She exclaimed.

"You do." Evie said, frowning,

"It's just…" Lonnie took her skirt and ripped it. "Now I'm cool." She declared.

"Like Ice." I stated. Jane stepped in front of Lonnie. She also ripped her skirt. She then realised what she did.

"What did I just do!" She whimpered, "Mum's gonna kill me!" Later, after Jane and Lonnie left, Carlos came into our dorm carrying a dog. A dog! He sat down at the foot of my bed, scratching the dog and searching something up on a laptop. Mal was sketching something on her bed. Evie was quickly copying down answers for her and Chad's homework. I was hurriedly flipping through mine and Mal's spellbooks. Jay then burst through the door, sporting a blue jersey with his name and the number 8 on the back. He leaned against one of my bedposts.

"Did your plan work with Jane?" He asked, "Are you going to see the wand?"

"Do you think I would be going through every spell in these books if I hadn't completely struck out?!" I said irritably.

"Well someone's in a bad mood." Carlos muttered.

"My Mum's counting on me! I can't let her down!" I flicked Carlos in the head.

"We can do this," Jay declared. We all looked at him. "If we stick together." He finished.

"And we won't go back until we do." I stated, "Cause were rotten."

"To the core." They all finished,

"Oh yeah, I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben wiith at the Coronation and we all get to go." Evie said nonchalantly. I stared at her. "I have nothing to wear of course." She continued, oblivious to my stare. Then a knock was heard at the door. My eyes flicked to the door and then back to Evie. She noticed my gaze. "What?" She asked,

"Hold that thought." I pointed at Evie as I stood up and walked to the door. It opened to reveal Ben,

"Hey Sophia! I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything, that you needed?" He asked,

"Not that I know of…" I looked at my friends who shrugged and I turned back to Ben,

"Ok, alright, Well if you need anything…" He trailed off, staring` down the hall.

"Oh wait!" I exclaimed. He paused and walked back to me. "Is it true that we all get to go to your Coronation?" I questioned, Ben smiled,

"Yeah the whole school goes."

"Wow, that is beyond wonderful. Is it possible that we can all sit in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother so we can see the Coronation up close?" He looked like he would let us but he then frowned slightly,

"I wish you could." He said sadly, "But up front it's just me, my folks and my girlfriend."

"And you girlfriend?" I repeated, a plan forming in my head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I smiled brightly at him,

"Ok thanks bye!" I said, closing the door in his face. I turned back to my friends with a wicked smile on my lips,

"What are you planning?" Mal asked, with a smirk on her face,

"I think it's time that Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend." I told them, "And I need a love spell." I clapped my hands and Carlos threw my book into them. I gave a small giggle and started to flick through my book.


	6. The Love Spell

After changing out of my school clothes into a teal sweater shirt and yoga pants. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and pulled on a pair of teal mixed the cookie batter, but it looked like she would pass out from exhaustion so I took it from her. Mal looked in the spellbook, "Ok is say's we still need one tear." She said,

"And none of us have shed a tear in our lives." I added.

"Let's just chop up some onions." Carlos suggested and held out an onion from the bowl beside him,

"No! It say's we need one tear of human sadness." I explained, "And this love potion gets the best reviews so we need to follow it to a T."

"A tear's a tear." Jay sighed,

"That's not true Jay." Evie cut in, placing a bag of sugar on the counter. "Both have antibodies and enzymes but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones then a reflux tear." Evie finished,

"Listen to you." Mal complemented, sprinkling some sugar into the batter. Jay leaned back onto the counter.

"I new that." He said,

"Did not." Carlos argued, slapping his arm lightly,

"Yeah I did." The door then opened and Lonnie burst in.

"There you are Sophia! I was looking for you!" Lonnie exclaimed as Mal quickly covered the spellbook with a cloth. "You know all the girls want you to do their hair!" Lonnie said. She peered into the mixing bowl. "Midnight snack huh? Whatcha guys making?"

"Nothing special just cookies." Mal said and shrugged. Lonnie then took her finger, put it in the batter and scooped some up. Lonnie put her finger to her mouth and licked it clean,

"No wait!" We exclaimed.

"What? I'm not going to double dip."

"Feel anything?" Evie asked,

"Yeah like it's missing something?" I questioned as I looked at her, trying to see if the potion worked on her. If it did she would tell and our plan would be ruined. Jay walked up to Lonnie and flashed her a smile,

"Hey there." Lonnie stared at him blankly,

"Could use some chips." She decided after a pause, walking over to the fridge. Mal, Evie Carlos and I sighed loudly while Jay looked hurt, going back to his original position,

"And those are?" I asked, mixing the batter again,

"Chocolate chips." Lonnie closed the fridge, "Just the most important food group." She set down a bowl filled with little brown things. She sprinkled some into the batter and popped one into her mouth. "Wait. Didn't your mums ever make you guys chocolate chip cookies?" We stared at her like she was speaking a completely different language, I stopped mixing, "Like, when you're feeling sad, and there fresh out of the oven with a big old glass of milk and she makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and…" She trailed off, looking at us who were looking at her with sad looks. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"It's just different where were from." I told her, resuming my mixing. Lonnie looked at all of us,

"Yeah I know, I just thought that even villains love there kids…" She trailed off again, I had tears welling up in my eyes. Love? I know what it means but I have never felt it before. One tear spilled over, going down my cheek. Lonnie touched Mal's hand as if to comfort her. "How awful." My tear dropped into the batter. Mal noticed,

"Yeah, well big bummer…" I paid no attention to what she was saying to Lonnie.

"You Ok Soph?" Evie asked, putting her hand on my shoulder. I quickly wiped my face and took a shuddering breath, mixing the tear into the batter.

"Y-yeah." Mal finished pushing Lonnie out. "Ok! Boy's cookie sheet, Girl's oven."

"Yes Ma'am." Evie said, picking up the mixing bowl and following Jay and Carlos.

TIMESKIP NEXT DAY

The day of the Tourney Game arrived. I decided to wear an aqua dress that was off both shoulders. I also wore floral aqua heels and styled my hair in an elaborate knot at the back with my hair still out. We all followed Ben and Audrey. They so happened to stop near my locker. "Hey Sophia! Love my hair Sophia!" A couple of girls at a nearby table. I waved at them and opened my locker, getting out the cookie I made last night.

"Are you feeling strange about this?" Jay asked, leaning on the lockers. I turned to him, "I mean it's not so bad here, you know..." I looked at him with wide eyes as he chuckled,

"Are you insane?" I asked, his smile dropped, "Long live evil!" I shook my fist in his face, "You're mean! You're awful! You're bad news!" I snapped my fingers once in front of Jay's face, he jumped. "Snap out of it!"

"Thanks Soph." He said, smirking, "I needed that." I pat him on the shoulder as he went to flirt with the nearby table of girls.

"Do you think they actually paid for those?" Audrey asked Ben, "She did that to Jane's hair too and Fairy Godmother's not happy about it." She ranted,

"What's the harm?" Ben asked, shrugging,

"It's gateway magic! Sure it starts with the hair, next thing you know it's the lips and the legs and the clothes and everyone will look beautiful and then." She put her hand to her chest like she was in mortal danger. "Where will I be?" She whimpered. I held back a snort, she was so vain. What did her family tell her to make her so self absorbed?

"Listen, Audrey-" Ben started. Audrey composed herself,

"I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the Coronation Ok?" She smiled,

"Ok." Ben responded.

"Bye Bennyboo!" She air kissed his cheek and walked away,

"Bye…" Ben said boredly, like he was tired of Audrey's antics. Which he most likely was. I slammed my locker and turned to Ben,

"Hey Bennyboo!" I mocked Audrey. Ben turned and smiled,

"Hey." He walked over to me.

"I just made a batch of cookies, double chocolate chip. Do you want one?" I asked, showing him a ziplock bag with a single cookie,

"Oh. I, uh, I've have a big game. I don't eat before a big game." He explained, "But thank you so, so much. Thank you. Next time." Ben started to walk away,

"Oh, I get it." Ben stopped and turned to me. "'Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains'"

"No, no, no." Ben started to defend but I cut him off.

"I'm pretty sure that every kid in Auradon knows that."

"No! That's not it. No, no, no I-I really do" Ben stuttered,

"I understand. Your cautious. That's smart of you." I opened the bag and took out the cookie. "Oh well, more for me I assume." I acted like I was going to eat the cookie,

"No, no. Hey." Ben took the cookie out of my hand and took a big bite out of it. "See that?" He said with a mouth full of cookie, "Totally trust you." He stated. Jay, Carlos, Evie and Mal snuck up behind us.

"How are they?" I asked,

"There good. There great! There amazing!" He gave a short laugh, "There, uh, I mean they're chewy, and, and you know they, is that walnuts?" He looked at me and I nodded "I love walnuts. I mean, uh, you know the… the chocolate." He cleared his throat, "The… the chocolate… the chocolate chips are…" I looked at him curiously. "I'm sorry, um. Uh, they're… they're warm and soft. And they're sweet…" He looked into my eyes, "Sophia have you always had those little silver flecks in your eyes?" The potion was in effect. Ben tried to take another bite out of the cookie but I quickly took it out of his hands and put it back into the ziplock bag. Jay walked up behind Ben and put his hand on his shoulder.

"How you feeling, bro?" Jay asked,

"I feel… I feel… I feel like… like singing your name! SOP-" I put my hand on Ben's mouth to stop him from singing. I handed Jay the cookie and he inspected it behind Ben's back.

TIMESKIP TO TOURNEY GAME

I wasn't paying attention to the game. I was holding my ears to try and block out the noise, I was watching the game though. I only took my hands away from my ears when the crowd went silent. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Can I have your attention please." Ben said, standing up on the stand where the shooter stood during the game. "There's something I'd like to say." He looked around, "Give me a S!" He said,

"S!" The crowd made an S with their body.

"Give me a O!"

"O!"

"Give me a P!"

"P!"

"Give me a H"

"H!"

"Give me a I!"

"I!"

"Give me a A!"

"A!" My eyes widened,

"What does that spell?" Ben asked,

"Sophia!" The crown cheered, some who near me shouted it in my face,

"Come on I can't hear you!"

"Sophia!"

"I love you Sophia. Did I mention that?" Everyone turned to me and Audrey ran off the field. "Give me a beat!" Ben commanded the band and Doug started to count down in Spanish,

"Uno, dos, tres, quatro!" Doug cheared,

"What was in that cookie?" I laughed to Mal and Evie who were to the left of me.

Ben -

Did I mention that I'm in love with you?

And did I mention there's nothing I can do?

And did I happen to say

I dream of you every day

Well let me

Ben and Cheerleaders -

Shout it out loud!

Ben -

If that's ok

Hey hey

Boys -

Hey

Ben -

If that's ok

Everyone -

Hey

Ben -

I met this girl that rocked my world

Like it's never been rocked

And now I'm living just for her

And I won't ever stop

I never thought that it could happen

To a guy like me

But now look at what you've done

You got me down on my knees

Because my love for you is

Ridiculous!

I never knew

Carlos -

Who knew?

Ben -

That it could be like this

My love for you is

Everyone -

Ridiculous!

Ben -

My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

Everyone -

R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

Ben -

It's

Everyone -

Ridiculous

Ben -

Just

Everyone -

Ridiculous

Ben -

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!

Well did I mention that I'm in love with you?

And did I mention there's nothing I can do?

And did I happen to say

I dream of you every day

Well lemme

Ben and Cheerleaders -

Shout it out loud!

Ben -

If that's ok

Hey hey

Yeah

If that's ok

Boys -

Hey

Ben -

I gotta know which way to go

Come on now give me a sign

You gotta show me that you're only

Ever gonna be mine

Don't wanna go another minute

Livin without you

Cuz if your heart just isn't it

I don't know what I'll do

Because my love for you is

Boys -

Ridiculous!

Ben -

I never knew

Boys -

Who knew?

Ben -

That it could be like this

My love for you is

Everyone -

Ridiculous!

Ben -

My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

Everyone -

R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

Ben -

It's

Everyone -

Ridiculous

Ben -

Just

Everyone -

Ridiculous

Ben -

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!

Come on now

Uh

Oh yeah

Yeow

Alright

Alright

Because my love for you is

Everyone -

Ridiculous!

Ben -

I never knew

Beoy -

Who knew?

Ben -

That it could be like this

My love for you is

Everyone -

Ridiculous!

Ben -

My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

Everyone -

R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

Ben -

It's

Everyone -

Ridiculous

Ben -

Just

Everyone -

Ridiculous

Ben -

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!

Come on now

After Ben had finished his song, he tried to give me a kiss but I put the jersey he threw at me between us. I gave an awkward chuckle. Ben gave me a side hug, "I love you Sophia. Did I mention that?" He asked. Audrey then came up behind Ben and took the microphone from him.

"Chad's my boyfriend now!" She exclaimed, I saw in the corner of my eye that Evie saddened at this as she glared at the brunett. Chad cheered, "And I'm going to the Coronation with him, so I don't need your pity date." Audrey turned Chad's head toward her and kissed him on the lips. Ben took the microphone back out of Audrey's hand,

"Sophia! Will you go the Coronation with me?" He asked into the microphone. I rolled my eyes and pulled the microphone toward me.

"Yes!" I said,

"She said yes!" Audrey and Chad walked angrily out of the bleachers. Jay came up and clapped Ben on the back with one hand while holding the trophy with the other.

"Come on! The whole team's waiting for you." Jay dragged Ben over to the team.

"Bye!" I said, waving at him. When he left I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Whoo!" I laughed. I looked over to Mal who was comforting Evie.

"You know I feel really sorry for Audrey." Mal commented,

"You do?" Evie asked,

"Yeah." I piped in, "I feel like she were talented like you and she new how to sew and knew beauty tips she wouldn't need a prince to make her happy." The three of us shared a laugh,

"I guess I am pretty talented."

"You are definitely gifted!" Mal assured,

"Thanks M, thanks Soph." The three of us cheered as we saw Jay being hoisted on the shoulders of the team.


	7. The Date

I walked into the library and sat down at a table. I was wearing an aqua skirt and white dress shirt with an aqua leather jacket. I was wearing aqua heels with a bow on the side. I writing in my notebook when Ben appeared out of nowhere. "Hey Sophia!" He smiled like an idiot,  
"Hey Ben." I greeted as I gave him a tight smile,

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" He asked. My eyes went wide and my jaw went slack. "Sophia?" Ben asked. I shook closed my mouth and nodded. Ben grinned, "Ok. I'll pick you up in an hour." Ben walked away. I sat there in shock for a second and then rushed to find Evie. I searched the campus until I found her and Doug talking on a park table.

"There you are!" I exclaimed, walking over to them. They looked at me. "I have been looking for you around the whole campus!" I said,

"What's wrong?" Evie asked. I slammed my hands down on the table.

"Ben just asked me out on a-" I huffed and looked around before looking back at them. "A date." I hissed,

"Nice…" Doug muttered,

"We can handle this." Evie promised, taking her test and standing up. "Bye." She waved slightly at Doug. Evie stood next to me. "Your looking a little pale."

"Yeah of course." I said, walking backwards,

"I can fix that with some gloss and some blush!"

"No!" I told her, turning to walk the right way,

"Sophia I can use the-" I cut her off,

"No, no, no!" Soon Evie had me on my bed and was applying blush to my cheeks. "Ok, easy on the blush." I pushed her hand down, "I don't want to scare him off. Not that I could." I muttered,

"Please. My mum taught me how to apply blush before I could talk." She said, continuing her previous work on my cheeks. "Always use upward strokes." She finished and opened up a lip stick.

"My mother wasn't big on makeup tips." Evies started dabbing the lipstick onto my lips, "And Uma and I never really got along."

"Well now you have two more sisters." Mal said, walking in. "What's going on here?" She asked,

"I have a date." I grumbled,

"Don't be so mad about it." Evie said, finishing up the lip gloss, "Were going to need all the family we can get if we don't pull this off. My mother isn't a barrel of laughs when she doesn't get her way." She sighed, "Just ask Snow White."

"Are you afraid of her?" I asked Evie,

"Sometimes."

"Mal?" I turned to her,

"When I stuff something up. Yeah." She replied, "Are you afraid of your mum?"

"I just want her to notice the things I do. She ignores me, even when we created havoc on the isle. A-and she's my mother. I know she loves me, in her own, cruel way." I explained. I looked down sadly. Mal pulled me up from the bed and pushed me toward the mirror. I laughed at myself. I was wearing an aqua dress and flats. My hair was out but has a braid crown. Evie had done wonders with the makeup, aqua eyeshadow and pink lips. My necklace was resting on my chest as well.

"I know." Evie said, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I look…"

"Say it." Mal ordered, putting her head on my other shoulder.

"Not hideous." I finished,

"Not even close." They said. They gave me one last squeeze before leaving me to admire myself more. Then there was a knock at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal ben. He had two helmets tucked underneath his arms. He stared at me for a couple of seconds before speaking,

"For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful." I snorted. "I hope you like bikes." He held out a helmet for me. I took it and walked to stand beside me. I turned to give Mal and Evie a look that said 'Wish me luck'. Ben drove through the forest. I held tightly onto his torso. We made it to a rope bridge, "Tell me something about yourself that you have never told anyone." Ben said as we crossed the bridge.

"Um, my middle name, is Oceane."

"Oceane?"

"Yeah. Just doing what my mother does best. Being really really evil. Sophia Oceane."

"Mines Florian." Ben said after a moment of silence.

"Florian?" I repeated,

"Yeah."

"How princely. Oh that's almost worse!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"I mean you know it's better than Oceane."

"Anything is better than Oceane." Ben had me close my eyes as he lead me through the forest.

"Watch your foot. Yeah. Are you good?" I nodded, "Now step up. There you go." He stood behind me and put his hands on my arms, "Ready?" I nodded again, "Open." I opened my eyes to see a wonderful little stone gazebo. There was a picnic basket and a blanket laid out. I looked at Ben before turning back to the picnic and starting at it before walking towards. We sat down on the blanket and talked (Ben did most of the talking). I started to eat something Ben called a jelly donut. It was soooooo good. Why don't we get this kind of treatment on the Isle? "Is this your first time?" He asked once I finished the doughnut.

"We don't really date much on the island. It's more like gang activity." I explained, dusting my hands from the powder that was on the donut. Ben gave a slight chuckle as I started to lick my fingers clean.

"I meant, is this your first time eating a jelly doughnut." I paused licking my fingers to look at him,

"Is it bad?" I questioned,

"You got a…" He used his thumb to brush off the crumbs from my lips. "Do this." He licked his lips and I copied,

"Gone? Can't take me anywhere I guess." I said with a slight chuckle, brushing my hands off on my dress.

"You know I've done all the talking. Your turn. I really don't know that much about you. Tell me something." I let out a sigh,

"Well I'm sixteen, I'm an only child and I've only lived in one place." I told him. I wasn't going to tell him about Uma yet. He doesn't need to know about her in case she wants to ruin Auradon...what is happening to me? Am I going soft? No, I am a daughter of a villain, I don't do the fuzzy-wuzzy-lovey-dovey nonsense and I am not a sentimental person!

"Me too. That-we have so much in common already!" Ben said, grinning,

"No. Trust me. We do not have much in common, not at all." I looked at him for a moment. "And now you're going to be crowned King." Ben looked down at t the stone floor. "What?" I asked softly,

"A crown doesn't make you a King." he sad,

"I believe it does." We shared a small laugh,

"No. Your mother is mistress of evil, not to mention a sea witch. And I have the poster parents for goodness. But were not automatically like them. We get to choose who we're gonna be." He explained, "And right now," He said, looking into my eyes, "I can look into your eyes and tell your not evil. I can see it." Ben looked at the waterfall then back at me, "Let's go for a swim."

"What, uh, right now?" I asked him as he stood up, my eyes wide,

"Yeah, right now."

"I think I'm going to stay here." I said,

"No, no, no. Come on." He held out his hand to me.

"I think I'm going to stay behind and try a cherry." I looked up at him, "I have literally never tried a cherry before." I took one and popped into my mouth, "Mmmm." I hummed, trying to convince him, then I bit into it, the delicious flavor filling my mouth, "Hmmm." I stared at the cherry bowl in front of me. Ben laughed and started to walk away. I spit out the seed from the cherry into my hand and put it in a napkin,

"Don't eat all of them."

"No promises!" I called out to him, I grabbed two more, ate them and spat out the seeds. I stood up and turned around to see ben standing on a ledge in only his boxers. I saw tiny designs on them, I smirked and cupped my hands over my mouth. "Are those little crown's on your shorts!" I shouted at him,

"Maybe!" He called back. He let out a roar and jumped off the ledge into the lake. I turned from the water.

 _A million thoughts in my head_  
 _Should I let my heart keep listening_  
 _'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line_  
 _Nothing lost but something missing_

 _I can't decide_  
 _What's wrong, what's right_  
 _Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_  
 _Don't know what I'm feeling_  
 _Is this just a dream?_  
 _Ah oh, yeah_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_  
 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_  
 _Ah oh, if only_  
 _Yeah_

 _Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen_  
 _Yeah_  
 _Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_  
 _Don't know what I'm feeling_  
 _Is this just a dream?_  
 _Ah oh…_

 _If only, yeah_  
 _If only, yeah_  
 _If only, yeah_  
 _If only_

I sat down near the edge of the gazebo, my eyes wandered around until I realised I couldn't see Ben. "Ben?" I asked, "Ben?" I said louder. I stood up. "Ben!?" I shouted and it echoed slightly. I jumped into the lake and waddled forward. Then, a sensation came over my legs. I looked down and say I didn't have legs. I had a tail! It was a mix of blue and aqua and shimmered in the sunlight. I yelped and fell backwards into the water, my dress getting more wet than it already was. I then felt an arm wrap around the mid point if my tail and another around underneath my arms. I looked up to see Ben. I spat the water out of my mouth. He set me down where I was sitting on the edge of the gazebo. "You scared me!" I exclaimed, shoving him slightly. Ben pointed out to the water,

"You can't swim?" He asked,

"No!"

"But you live on an island. A-and your mother is Ursula!"

"The island has a barrier around it remember!?"

"And you still tried to save me."

"Yeah, and do you thank me. NO! All I get is a tail!" I said, slapping my hands onto the stone floor behind me.

"And, uh, this fancy rock." Ben heald out a white crystal. I took it from him "It's yours. Just make a wish and throw it back into the lake." He explained. I chucked the rock back into the lake and it sunk into the water with a plonk. I hopped over to the blanket on my but and tucked my tail underneath me.

"I just want this tail gone…" I grumbled as I shivered.

"What the…?" Ben trailed off, looking at my tail. He took a towel and draped it on my tail. He took his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. Ben then sat next to me and started to play with some of my wet hair. I looked at him. "Uh, Sophia, I told you that I loved you. What about you? Do you love me?" He asked. I looked away,

"I've never felt love. I don't know what it feels like." I admitted. Ben moved my head toward him,

"Maybe I can teach you." I looked at him. He said he could, but the villains are going to take over, Mother is going to hurt Ben if she finds out about him. I need to break this love spell as soon as possible.


	8. The Plan

I got dressed for the day. I was wearing an aqua dress that had a bow on the chest. I was wearing aqua flats that also has a bow on the toe. I grabbed my grey and aqua book bag and stuffed my spell book inside. I tied my hair into a plait that wrapped around back of my head. walked sluggishly towards Remedial Goodness and plonked down at a seat. After I finished copying down a formula for math, Fairy Godmother approached us with a monitor set up behind her. "Children, excuse me. As you know this Sunday is Family Day here at Auradon Prep and because your parents can't be her due to, uh, distance. We've have arranged a special treat." She walked up to the monitor and pressed the spacebar on the keyboard. She was met with my mother's face peering into the screen.

"I can't see anything. Nor do I hear." Mother backed away from the screen. Fairy Godmother beaconed us forward. We walked up to the monitor and stood behind the Fairy Godmother. "Is it-is it."

"Press enter." Jaffar muttered,

"Can I please see a remote! Is this thing on? Ugh, it's broken!" Mother declared, "I hate electronic equip-" She as cut of as the Evil Queen waved,

"Evie! It's mummy!" The Evil Queen waved at her daughter. "Oh! Look how beautiful! You know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Don't you mean the weeds." Maleficent remarked,

"Oh! Who's the old bat?" Cruella demanded,

"This is Fairy Godmother." I told them,

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Mother mocked. The villains laughed.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!" Fairy Godmother defended herself.

"You really couldn't give Cinderella 'til one am? I mean, really? What, do the hamsters have to be on there little wheels?" Mother fist bumped the Evil Queen and Malificent.

"They were mice! They were not-" Fairy Godmother turned to us and we told her we would speak to our parents. "They were mice!" She said once again to the villains before moving off to the side.

"Hello Mother." I greeted,

"Sophia!" Mother exclaimed. I jumped, "I m-m-miss you." She said,

"You children are never far from our thoughts!" Jaffar cut in,

"I got this. How long must mummy wait to see you." Translation - When am I going to get my tentacles on that wand.

"Um, there's a big Coronation going on soon, so I think sometime after that." I explained,

"When?!"

"Friday! Ten am."

"Are you sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll don't get my tentacles on that magic-" Mother was cut off by her own wince, someone stepped on her tentacle. "You! You little nugget that I love so much!"

"Yes. I completely understand Mother." Translation - I will get the wand

"C-c-c-carlos? Is that a dog?" Cruella asked, her face filling up the screen, "Oh, yes, yes, baby. I too understand." Cruella started squeaking the stuffed dalmatian on her coat. "It would make the perfect size for earmuffs." She started to cackle.

"He's the perfect size for a pet!" Carlos raised his voice. Cruella made a whimpering sound and moved out, "This dog loves me, and I love him. And FYI your dog is stuffed! So give it a rest!"

"Oh ho ho! Burn!" Jaffar cried,

"Oh! Why don't you go sell a toaster you two bit salesman!" Cruella shrieked,

"People who talk to animals shouldn't throw stones!"

"Oh! Well people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors!" Jay quickly pressed the spacebar on the keyboard and the screen went black.

"I-I'm so sorry." The Fairy Godmother apologised,

"Thanks for the 'Special Treat'" Jay tried to make her feel better.

"Of course." We went back to our table's and gathered our things. We made it to the door before Evie stopped us.

"Soph. What do you think our parents are going to do to us if we don't pull this off?" She asked,

"I think they will be, quietly disappointed in us but ultimately, proud of us for doing our best!" I gave a smile.

"Realy?" Carlos asked hopefully,

"No I think we should be planning our funeral." I stated. We walked out of class and back to our dorms. I changed into an aqua skirt shirt and white jeans. I also put on aqua heels that showed most of my foot and left my hair out. At night, we went to Jay and Carlos' dorm to finalise the plan. "Ok, we all know what this looks like. So it'll be up on the dais, under the Beast's spell jar." I pointed to a map to show them where it will be, "Ben will be coming in from here." I pointed to the large doors on the map. "I will be in the very front." I pointed to where I would be standing. "You all will be up in the balcony. Carlos?" I turned to him,

"Ok, so I'll find our limo so we can break the barrier and, uh, get back on the island with the wand." Carlos recited.

"Perfect. Evie." I turned to her,

"Yeah." She replied,

"You will use this to take out the driver." I handed her a bottle with blue liquid inside. "Two sprays and he'll be out like a light." I explained.

"Ok." After that, we all dispersed. Carlos and Jay sat on their beds, Jay was playing with his Tourney stick and Carlos was petting Dude. I sat down at the table and opened my book to the page titled 'How To Break A Love Spell'.

"Soph?" I looked up at Evie,

"You want to break Ben's love spell?" Mal continued, they sat down on both sides of me.

"Yeah." I responded, "You know, for after." I took a deep breath,

"I don't-" Evie tried to say but I cut her off,

"I've just been thinking. When the villains finally _do_ invade Auradon and begin to loot and kick everybody out of there castle's and imprison their leaders and destroy everything that is good and beautiful. Ben being in love with me seems a little extra…" I shrugged, "Cruel." I looked at Evie and Mal and they looked at me sadly. I thought for either A - Cause I'm breaking a love spell and they think I like him enough to let him go. Or B - I'm going soft… To be honest…. I think it's the former. I snapped my spell book shut and walked swiftly out of the room to the kitchens.

"Soph…" Mal called out to me but I ignored her. I made it to the kitchen and started to make the anti-love-spell cupcake.

 _A million thoughts_

 _In my head_

 _Should I let my heart_

 _Keep listening_

 _I know, it's time,_

 _To say, goodbye,_

 _So hard, to let go_

I stopped mixing as some tears cascaded down my face. A few dropped into the batter. I closed my book. The potion was complete.


	9. Family Day

I got dressed for Family Day in the most goody-goody outfit I could find. An aqua dress that had a see through bet on my shoulders and chest, aqua flats that had some of my toes showing. I kept my white hair out and grabbed an aqua purse. I shoved my spell book into my purse, for emergencies. I was dreading this. A whole day surrounded by goody-two-shoes and their family's is my worst nightmare. We got to the courtyard where Family Day was being held and noticed that Ben was singing.

Everyone -

We tell jokes! I do tricks

With my fellow candlesticks

And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet

Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be our guest

Ben -

If you're stressed

It's fine dining we suggest

Everyone -

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest!

During the song I had snagged a cherry and eaten it. I was watching Ben take a photo with his parents. I saw Ben was looking at me so I waved. "Sophia!" He called out. I left Mal and Evie and went over to him. The look on the King and Queen's faces told me everything. I quickly walked over to Ben, trying not to run. "Sophia. I want you to introduce you to my parents." Ben came and gave me a hug once the photo was taken. Ben turned back to his parents but kept his hand in mine. "Mum, Dad, this is Sophia, from the island, my girlfriend."

"Hi!" Queen Belle greeted with a smile on her face,

"Hi." I said politely. King Beast just waved.

"I was thinking maybe she could join us for lunch." Ben suggested,

"Of…Course." King Beast said hesitantly, "Any friend of Ben's-"

"I, uh, I actually came with my friends." I pointed to them, "Would it be ok if they joined us Your Majesties?" I asked,

"Well, you should invite them." Queen Belle replied, shocked that I was so polite. "Because the more the merrier!" She elaborated. King Beast looked down at her.

"Ok. I'll go ask them." I started to walk off but Ben stopped me,

"How about a game of croquet before lunch?" King Beast asked,

"Huh, of course!" I had no idea how to play but they were the King and Queen so I had to suck up to them.

"Game on!" Be said, fist bumping his father,

"Game on…" King Beast replied. Ben put an arm around me as we walked away,

"Have you played before?" Ben asked,

"No." I said quickly,

"No? You'll be fine." He assured. I am terrible at croquet. So I stood with my hands on the croquet stick watching Ben play. Then, a man with a white beard approached me,

"Why, hello there." He greeted, he adorned a crown made out of corral.

"Hello." I said politely, looking up at him since he was quite tall.

"Have we met?" He asked me,

"I don't believe so. I'm a transfer student so to speak." I told him. Then a girl with fiery red hair and a pale orange dress came over to him. Harmony, the second daughter of Ariel and Eric.

"Grandfather!" She explained,

"Harmony! Give your Grandfather a hug!" The man exclaimed. Harmony gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Grandfather?" I questioned, Ok. Now I know who this old guy is.

"Ariel's father?" Harmony said in a 'duh' tone. She looked me up and down, "Grandfather I don't think you want to be talking to this girl. Unless you want to be a sea slug again."

"Whatever do you mean?" The old man questioned before he, looked at me. His eyes widened,

"YOU!" That got the attention of everyone. I jumped, "How are you here!" He pointed a finger at me and I took a step back. "How are you still alive?" Ben came up behind me,

"King Triton it's ok. Ursula is still on the island, this is her daughter Sophia." Ben put an arm around me as I gave a tight smile, "Don't you remember, my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

"A chance to what Ben? Destroy us?" King Triton accused. He turned to the Fairy Godmother behind him. "You remember, do you not? The poison apple and the spells and the contracts." He turned back to me, "The contracts. My Daughter almost lost her chance at true love because of your mother's deal. So… my youngest lost her voice and almost died!" King Triton boomed. I looked at him sadly. What my Mother did was beyond cruel.

"I'm so sorry-" I tried to reach out to King Triton but Chad stepped in the way,

"Go away! Stay away from him." Chad said, holding his hand up,

"Don't do this Chad." Ben said, standing in front of me slightly,

"What?" Chad blinked, "They were raised by their parents Ben. What do you think Villains teach their kids huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way." He pointed at me, "You stole another girl's boyfriend." He accused,

"Hey, Hey!" Ben stood in front of me completely,

"You enjoy hurting people." He pointed at Jay, "And you." He sneered at Evie, "You're nothing but a gold digger, and a cheat." He looked back at Doug behind him. Evie bought out her mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land!" Evie said and put the mirror in Chad's face,

"What? No!" He swatted Evie's hand away a bit two hard, which made her stumble. Jay then took matters into his own hands by grabbing the front of Chad's jacket. Evie got out the spray I gave her the other night and she sprayes it in Chad's face. He promptly fell asleep.

"Come on Soph." Mal said, taking my hand and dragging me away.

"Guys!" Ben called out to us but we didn't hear him. We made it to a park bench underneath a tree. I laid my head on my arms that were folded on the table. I didn't notice Ben come over until he was standing next to the table. "Hey guys!" He greeted, "How is everyone?" He asked. We didn't reply, "Yeah." He walked over to me and rubbed his hand on my back while talking, "Hey listen, forget about it, alright? It was nothing, forget about it, let it go." Ben stood behind me, "Tomorrow, after the Coronation, I promise everything will be ok." Ben leaned down to my ear, "I have to go." He said, I stayed silent. He straightened and addressed the five of us, "I'll see you guys later." Ben walked off. Doug then came to talk to Evie,

"Listen, Evie I want to talk about earlier today I just-" He was cut off by Chad who was sitting at the table behind us. I hadn't even noticed they came.

"Doug!" Chad called,

"It's my fault Doug I'm sorry." Evie apologised,

"No it's mine-" Doug started to say but Chad cut him off again,

"Doug!"

"What?" Doug asked, looking back at Chad.

"Doug…" Evie trailed off,

"I'm sorry." He plonked down at the table behind us. Evie pushed her food tray forward, losing her appetite. I then heard someone start to speak from behind me,

"How long is she think this is going to last?" Audrey asked someone, "Sophia's just the bad girl infatuation." She elaborated,

"Yeah, I mean he's never going to make a villain, a queen." Jane said in my ear. Then walked off with Audrey, laughing. Mal then took my spellbook and opened it up to a spell,

"Beware forswear undo Jane's hair." She flicked her fingers and judging by the scream, Jane's hair had undone and become plain again. We stood up and turned to the girls,

"There's a lot more where that came from." I stated, glaring at Audrey.

"Excuse me who do you think you are?" Audrey stepped forward,

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" I snached my spell book from Mal and started to flick through it. The crowd quickly dispersed. I turned to look at my friends, "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." I said, closing my book. "Let's get that wand and blow this popsicle stand." We all walked, or in the girl's' case strutted, back to our dorms.


	10. Chapter The Coronation

**Crystal - Ok, before this starts, I'm going to do this chapter a bit different. I'm going to write what happens on the Isle as well as at the Coronation. The Coronation moments will be in Sophia's POV and the Isle moments will be in the narrator's POV.**

The villains were huddled around an old tv screen. Ursula, Maleficent and the Evil Queen were on the couch in front with Cruella and Jafar behind them on stools. " _At last here we are, broadcasting live from the Coronation where Prince Ben will soon be crowned King! I'm Snow White, bringing you up to the second courage of who's the fairest of them all."_ The Evil Queen threw popcorn at the tv when Snow White came on.

"'I'm Snow White'!" The Evil Queen mocked, "Who are you kidding! She's definitely had work done." Ursula looked at her then back at the screen.

" _Oh Fairy Godmother is looking radiant!"_ The Evil Queen put a piece of popcorn in her mouth and paused when she saw Jane, " _But what is happening with Jane's hair?"_ Snow White laughed a bit. " _And there is Fairy Godmother's wand!"_

"I want that wand!" Ursula declared.

"Do you?" Cruella said, "Haven't heard." Ursula glared at her.

" _Oh and here comes Ben now!"_

* * *

I sat next to Ben in the carriage that was taking us to the cathedral. I held a small blue box that held the anti-love-potion cupcake. Ben took my hand and smiled at me. I gave him a small smile in return. "Don't be nervous." He said, "All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful. No problem there."

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"Sophia, would you wear my ring?" He asked me,

"Um… Not now," I took my hand out of his, "I think it would probably fall right off me." Translation - I'm about to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand and I don't want to hurt your spell made feelings for me before I give you this anti love potion. "I have something for you." I said, holding out the box.

"For me?" He questioned, taking the box.

"Yeah, it's just for later. When you need strength, carbs to keep your energy up. You'll need it once you become King and all those duties fall on your shoulders." I explained,

"Always thinking. But I can't wait." Ben took a bite out of it. My eyes went wide.

"No!" I yelped,

"This is really good." Ben complimented,

"Do you-do you." I stuttered,

"Sophia?"

"Do you feel ok?" I asked,

"You bet."

"Would you say that you're still in lo-that you still have very strong feelings for me?"

"Not sure." Ben put the box down. "Let's just wait for the anti love potion to take effect first." He said,

"Ok…" Then what he said clicked in my brain. I turned to him "What?" Ben started to laugh, "What? You knew?" I asked him,

"That you spelled me. Yeah, yeah I knew." My eyes went wide,

"I can explain myself!" I said frantically,

"No, look, it's fine. You had a crush on me. I was with Audrey. You didn't trust it could happen on it's own. Right?" He theorised, Ok, he can't know the real reason. I'll play along with his theory.

"Yes, yes, you're so right." I then asked the question I had been dreading to ask, "So, when did you first realise?"

"Since our first date." My heart plummeted into my stomach. "The spell washed off in the enchanted lake." He explained. I looked at him sadly,

"S-so you've been f-faking it since then?" I asked sadly. He slipped the ring onto my pointer finger and kissed my hand.

"I haven't been faking a thing." He admitted. I smiled at him. Ben actually loves me… And I think… I think I love him too… We stopped at the steps and Ben helped me out.

* * *

The Evil Queen gasped as she saw who the prince was helping step out of the carriage. "Well if it isn't-"

"My daughter," Ursula cut her off, "Looking like some kind of-"

" _Princess."_ Snow White cut Ursula off. Sophia was dressed in a sleeveless aqua dress that went to the floor and had diamond embroidery on the torso. Sophia also had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders, the same colour as her dress. Even though they are not seen, Sophia was wearing aqua heels as well that have straps around her ankles. " _Now let's see who this beauty is wearing."_ Snow White looked at the name on the card, " _Evie… Someone named Evie, designed her gown."_ The Evil Queen jumped up,

"Evie!" She exclaimed, "That's my dau-Evie! That's my daughter!" Ursula stood up beside her

"Oh wow! She sowed a dress meanwhile my daughter duped a prince and is this close to grabbing the wand." Ursula said,

"Bitter party of one! Bitter party of one!" The former queen shouted sarcastically.

"It's happening people! It's happening!" Ursula said loudly, running around. "Villains! Our revenger begins today!" She declared. All the villains laughed and cackled.

* * *

Ben lead me up the stairs towards his parents. I curtsied to them, "A-about the other day I-" I started to apologise for the incident on Family Day.

"I told Ben this wouldn't be easy." King Beast cut me off,

"You also taught me that a King has to believe in himself." Ben looked at his father, reciting what King Beast told him, "Even when it isn't easy."

"I did?" King beast asked, then corrected himself when his wife slapped him on the arm, "How very wise of me." Queen Belle then took her son's hands,

"Ben, we are very proud of you." She told him, "You keep listening to your heart."

"Thanks mum." Ben said, smiling,

"You're going to make a fine King." King Beast told his son. King Beast and Queen Belle then left to take their positions in the cathedral. Ben turned to me,

"Wish me luck." He smiled,

"You don't need it." I told him. A man cleared his throat behind me and held out his hand. I said a quick bye to ben before accepting the hand. The man lead me into the cathedral and took my to my spot. I waited patiently for Ben to walk in, playing with my shawl. The doors then opened and Ben walked in. As he was walking down the aisle, people bowed to him. When he passed me, he caught my eye as I gave curtsy and gave me a small smile.

* * *

"Don't blow it kiddo." Ursula muttered as she watched the Coronation from the Isle.

* * *

The Fairy Godmother gave Queen Belle a hug and bowed to King Beast. King Beast bent down so the Fairy Godmother could take his crown. Ben knelt down and the crown was placed on his head. King Beast then lifted the jar that was covering the want. Queen Belle took the wand and handed it to the Fairy Godmother who then stood in front of Ben. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Auradon, with justice and mercy, as long as you shall reign?" Fairy Godmother asked Ben.

* * *

"Grab the thing already!" Ursula said, staring intently at the tv screen.

* * *

"I do solemnly swear." Ben promised,

"Then it is my honor and my joy," Fairy Godmother tapped her wand on both of Ben's shoulders, "To bless our new King." The wand was ripped out of the Fairy's hand everyone gasped.

* * *

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ursula cheered.

* * *

The wand shot of a spark that flew out the window and hit the barrier around the Isle.

* * *

The whole Island shook, the barrier was broken. "The barrier is broken! We're free!" The Evil Queen exclaimed. Ursula shouted in happiness. She turned to the Dark Fairy.

"Maleficent! Go and sort that out!" She ordered. Maleficent stood and went to grab her scepter. She turned into green smoke and flew out the window, off the island and toward Auradon.

* * *

"Child what are you doing!" Fairy Godmother shouted at her daughter. Yes, it was Jane who took the wand. Not me.

"If you won't make be beautiful I'll do it myself!" She cried, being thrown around by the wand. "Bibbidy-Bobbidy-Boo!" Ben rushed and stood in front of me.

"Take cover!" Beast roared, protecting both Belle and the Fairy Godmother. I ran out from behind Ben and wrestled the wand from Jane's hands.

"Careful Sophia!" Belle warned, I got it and held it in front of me like a sword. Jane stared at me for a second before running into the crowd. I looked up at my friends to see they were rushing out from the balcony. Ben stood in front of me, his back facing his parents and the Fairy Godmother.

"Sophia." He said, holding his hand out, "Give me the wand."

"Stand back." I said, tightening my grip on the wand. Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay burst through the large doors and came up behind me,

"It's Ok."

"Ben I said stand back!" I shouted at him,

"I told you so!" Audrey stepped forwarward and I turned to her. She jumped back into the arms of her parents. I turned back to Ben,

"Let's go." Mal ushered me.

"Revenge time." Jay reminded,

"You really want to do this?" Ben asked,

"We have no choice Ben!" I cried, "Our parents-"

"Your parents made their choice. Now you make your's." He cut me off. I looked from him to Belle and Beast to the Fairy Godmother.

"I think I want to be good." I said softly, lowering the wand slightly,

"You are good." Ben assured,

"How do you know that!" I shouted at him, lifting the wand again.

"Because… because I'm listening to my heart." Ben said. I paused for a moment. Listen to my heart. What is it telling me?

"I-I want to listen to my heart to." I slowly lowered the wand as I turned to my friends, "And my heart is telling me that we are _not_ our parents." I looked at Jay, "I mean stealing doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy." A 'whoop' was heard in the background as I turned to Carlos, "And you, scratching dude's belly makes you happy, who would have thought." I turned to Mal, "And Mal, you love using your magic to help others, even if you don't want to admit it." I looked at Evie, "And Evie, you do not have to play dumb to get a guy, you are so smart." All of my friends smiled, "And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school and write. And be with Ben." I turned to him, holding up my hand with his ring on it. "Because Ben makes me really happy." Ben smiled. I turned back to my friends, lowering my arm, "Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I chose good guys." I put my hand in a fist and put it towards my friends. For a moment, they didn't do anything and I was scared I would have to fight.

"What the heck, it's not like I enjoyed the Isle anyway." Mal put her fist in,

"I chose good too." Jay said, adding his fist,

"I chose good." Evie smiled and put her fist in. We all looked at Carlos,

"So just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how mad out parents will be?" Carlos asked, we all laughed, "Cause there gonna be really, really mad."

"Your parents can't reach you here." Ben assured,

"Ok then, good." Carlos finally put his fist in. I looked back at Ben and indicated for him to come here. He slowly walked towards us. He stood in between Mal and I. He put his fist in. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. We then heard an explosion. A green smoke then flew through the window and landed in front of us. The smoke revealed to be Maleficent.

"I'm back!" She cackled.


	11. Maleficent

"It can't be." I whispered,

"Go away Mother." Mal said. Maleficent started to laugh,

"She's funny." Mal's mother snorted, "Your very funny." Maleficent turned to me. "Wand me. Chop chop." I acted like I was going to but then threw it at the Fairy Godmother who caught it,

"Bibbidy-Bobbidy-"

"Boo." Maleficent cut the Fairy Godmother off and froze everybody. She looked around, "Psych." Maleficent said. She walked up to Beast and took off his glasses, "Oh, in another time, in another time." She put his glasses on crookedly. She walked up to Fairy Godmother and yanked the wand out of her hand. She put the tip of it up Fairy Godmother's nose, "Oh, oh oh, someone needs to pluck their nose hairs." Maleficent looked at us, "Where shall we begin?" Maleficent ducked underneath one of Fairy Godmother's arms, "I know, your mother would want to start by getting rid of this!" She pointed at Ben's ring and it flew off my finger onto the wand, "Perfect fit!" I looked at my hand sadly. Maleficent ducked underneath Fairy Godmother's other arm, "Oh, excuse me, pardon me, the horns, the horns!" Mal's mother walked up to Ben, "Falling in love is weak." She turned his head to her, "And ridiculous." She put his crown on the side and turned his head forward again. A tear slipped down my cheek, "It's not what you want."

"Does my Mother know what I want?!" I butted in, "Have you ever thought that my Mother ever asked me what _I_ want. I'm not her."

"Oh obviously." Maleficent said in a 'duh' tone, "She's had years and years and years of practice being evil, you'll get there."

"No I will not." I interrupted her again, "And I really wish she hadn't gotten there herself." Maleficent glared at me, "Love is not weak, or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing."

"Your mother and I know thing missy, you have no room for love in your life!" She shouted, pointing the wand at me. I glared at her,

" _And now I command, wand to my hand!"_ The wand was then surrounded in a golden light, It moved so that it was in my hand instead of Maleficent's. "It worked!" I yelped,

"I hardly think so, I think this is tedious and very immature. Give me the wand, give me the wand!" Maleficent stuck out her hand,

"Hold on Soph, maybe good really is more powerful than evil." Carlos suggested. Maleficent started to laugh,

"Oh please! You're killing me. Arf!" Maleficent barked to try and scare Carlos. Dude then came running in and jumped on Maleficent. "Oh! Oh the breath! The breth! Get off me!" She got Dude of her, when Jay went to take her sceptre. Maleficent looked him in the eyes and rubbed his arm, "Gaston should be jealous." She flicked Jay's head and he fell back, "Enough!" She shouted, "You all will regret this!" Green smoke covered Maleficent as she turned into a dragon. My blood ran cold. Maleficent let out a roar and flew up. She spit fire at Jay who quickly ducked out of the way. He ran over to another pillar but Maleficent cut him off, snapping at him,

"Come on! Run, Jay run!" Carlos shouted, Jay ran up to the podium but once again Maleficent cut him off,

"Hurry Jay! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Mal called out to him. Jay ran towards us with Maleficent on his heels. He managed to dive behind us as Evie pulled out her mirror,

"Magic mirror shine your bright light!" The light from the mirror shot directly into Maleficent's eyes. She fell to the ground,

"Behind me E. Leave my friends alone!" I shouted, standing in front of us, "This is between you and me Maleficent." We started their own staring contest. "The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one." I stared at the large dragon, my eyes burning blue as Maleficent's burnt green. "The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one." Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie stood behind me. "The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one." I chanted one last time. We waited a couple of moments before Maleficent blinked and a green smoke surrounded her. I looked at my friends to see they were all unharmed. We smiled when we saw that the Fairy Godmother had been released from the spell. We ran up to where the smoke was shrinking,

"What just happened?" Carlos asked,

"I have no idea!" I responded,

"Did you do it?" Evie questioned,

"I don't know!"

"No, no, no, no. Maleficent did." Fairy Godmother explained, stopping in front of us. "She shrank down to the size of the love in her heart. That's why it's so itty bitty." We looked down to see a tiny purple salamander.

"Is she going to stay like that forever?" Mal inquired as we knelt down to the little thing,

"Well," Fairy Godmother also knelt, "Forever is a long time, Sophia learnt to love, so can she." I smiled and held out the wand,

"I believe this belongs to you." I told the Fairy Godmother as she took it and picked up something on the floor,

"And I believe this, belongs to you." She held out Ben's ring. Mal and I stood up as I slipped the ring back on my finger. "You all have earned ourselves an A in goodness class." We all laughed and Mal and Evie high fived. "Bibbidy-Bobbidy-Boo!" Ben rushed forward trying to roar. I stepped in front of him and put my hands on his chest. He looked around to see that Maleficent was gone.

"We already have it wrapped up Ben, no need to-" I yelped as Ben picked my up and spun me around,

"Next time I rescue you Ok?" Ben asked, putting me down.

"Yeah," I put my hands on his shoulders, "Let's not let there be a next time ok?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me into a hug. We let go of eachother and I reached up to his crown. I tilted his crown to the side like Maleficent did. I looked over to see Fairy Godmother telling of Jane, "I'll be right back." I told Ben and walked over to them,

"I love you, but you are on a major time out." I put my hand on Fairy Godmother's arm,

"Don't be to hard on Jane, I was the one who put all of that nonsense in her head." I took Jane's hand with my other one, "You are beautiful, inside and out. Your mother got that right."

"I guess I did get pretty lucky in the mother department." Jane agreed.

"Yes, you definitely did. Having a sea witch as a mother makes you do crazy things. I'm sorry." I apologised. Jane then wrapped her arms around me. I froze for a second before hugging her back.

"No need to be sorry." Jane said as we separated, "They were my actions I should take responsibility." Fairy Godmother walked away with her daughter in toe. Audrey and Harmony then stepped forward, I gave them both a curtsy. They smiled and curtsied back.

"Hey!" I looked over to Mal who was talking to a servant who was putting the spell jar over Maleficent, "Careful! That's my mum." I walked over to them as Jay put an arm around Evie and Carlos, Evie put an arm around Ben, Carlos put an arm around Mal and when I got closer, Mal put her arm around me,

"Let's get this party started!" Jay declared,

"Ohay Ohey, Hey!" We shouted.


	12. Set It Off

For the after party, I changed into a shorter dress that had the same embroidery that my long dress had. I let my hair out and lost the shawl.

 _Sophia -_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Oh yeah yeah_

 _Mal and Evie -_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _You can make it happen_

 _Everyone -_

 _Ohay, Ohay Hey!_

 _Ben -_

 _Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise_

 _Write the book story of our lives,_

 _This is us taking back the night._

 _Everyone -_

 _Ohay, Ohay_

 _Sophia -_

 _Break the spell, we were born this way_

 _Be yourself, forget the DNA,_

 _Everybody raise your hands and say_

 _Everyone -_

 _Ohay, Ohay_

 _Mal -_

 _Sound the alarm, get on your feet_

 _Let's set it off and rock this beat_

 _Dance till your heart is wild and free_

 _Everyone -_

 _Ooh, Oh, Oh_

 _Evie -_

 _Feeling the power let it all out,_

 _Like what you see in the mirror, shout_

 _We got the keys, the kingdom's ours_

 _Everyone -_

 _Ooh, Oh, Oh,_

 _Ohay, Ohay_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Start a chain reaction,_

 _Never let it stop!_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _You can make it happen_

 _With everything you got!_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _Come on_

 _We got to set it off_

 _On the right_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _To the left_

 _We got to set it off!_

 _Ohay Ohay Hey!_

 _Carlos and Jay -_

 _Yo, it's time to set this thing off,_

 _Let's make it happen now_

 _I'll make my own future, ignore the rumors,_

 _Show 'em my passion sound_

 _They all told me to back down_

 _Judgin' me 'cause of my background_

 _Thinking about touching my pack_

 _Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now_

 _Audrey -_

 _Feeling the power let it all out,_

 _Like what you see in the mirror, shout_

 _Jay -_

 _We got the keys, the kingdom's ours_

 _Ooh Oh Oh_

 _Evie -_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Everyone -_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _Start a chain reaction,_

 _Never let it stop!_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _You can make it happen_

 _With everything you got!_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _Come on_

 _We got to set it off_

 _That's right_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _To the left_

 _We got to set it off_

 _Get ready, set it off,_

 _We got to set it off,_

 _Get ready to set it off_

 _Come on_

 _3, 2, 1, Uh_

 _Mal -_

 _Ooh yeah_

 _Everyone -_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Ben -_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Everyone -_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _Sophia -_

 _Start a chain reaction,_

 _Everyone -_

 _Never let it stop!_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _You can make it happen_

 _With everything you got!_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _Come on_

 _We go to set it off_

 _To the left_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _To the right_

 _We got to set it off!_

 _What?_

Ben and I looked up as the fireworks exploded in the sky, a beautiful sight against the starry backdrop. Ben and I looked at each other, pressing our foreheads together. I turned away to look at the crowd of students cheering below us.

 _Oh, I was having so much fun I almost forgot,_ I turned from Ben and my eyes flashed blue, _You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?_ I looked back and cheered with the crowd. My life will get so much better with Ben and my friends. I can feel it.

 _ **~ THE END ~**_


	13. Thank You

**Crystal - Hey everyone! That is a wrap for the first Ursula's Daughter book! Thank you for reading this story and after I finish the first chapter for the second movie it will be uploaded!**


	14. Ursula's Daughter 2

**Hello everyone! Just posting this to say that the first chapter of Ursula's Daughter 2 is uploaded, go check it out!**


End file.
